Nobel Laureate
by Kal-El Fornia
Summary: When Daisuke believes himself to have discovered the secret to time travel, Takeru has to step in to save his old pal from becoming a victim to natural selection.


I've always been fond of the whole friendship between Takeru and Daisuke. I think part of it is honestly just the vitriol shared in a time more hostile between Takari and Daikari fans, but hey, the bad history in the fandom makes me feel happier when I read something where the two of them are buddies instead of the hated enemies vying for Hikari's attention.

Anyways, this here was another point on my bingo card in the bingo challenge of the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges Forum. This one is based on:

**663 - prompt: "And I know what has happened to-day and yesterday, before it, but verily, of the knowledge of what will happen to-morrow; I am ignorant" İbn Abî Sûlmâ Zuhayr**

* * *

"This has really got to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do, and that's really saying something." Takeru breathed out tiredly as he stared at Daisuke who was sitting in a kiddie pool filled with water in the middle of the Motomiya apartment.

"Trust me," Daisuke tried to get Takeru to agree with him, "this is going to change the world."

Takeru just shook his head before he turned to send a pained glance over to Patamon and Chibimon, both of whom ignored him since they were too busy munching on watermelon slices and staring at Daisuke since they didn't think that the rambunctious twelve year old boy was actually going to go through with his ridiculously dangerous plan.

"Again, this is going to kill you." Takeru sighed as he looked back at Daisuke and began to wonder what he was going to wear at the other boy's funeral.

Laughing in jubilance, Daisuke adjusted his goggles so they were in the right in place, choosing that moment to lift his hand into the air to give Takeru the command that would put the both of them in the history books. "Plug it in!"

Takeru bit his lip as his eyes rested on the two extension cords in his hands, and then trailed his eyes along the one that led to the kiddie pool that Daisuke was wadding around in, rubber ducky and all. Plugged into the extension cord in the pool, an extension cord that thankfully wasn't connected to any electrical current just yet, were two different kinds of electrical clocks, each set to different timezones, and a toaster for what Daisuke had said would give his plan the extra juice it needed for it to work. Not only that though, but also in the pool was an ancient samurai sword from the feudal era that Daisuke had stolen from his father's safe since his old man was an amateur historical archivist, a Polaroid photograph of a painting made during the feudal era, and also their history book from class that was placed in a large plastic bag so that the pages wouldn't be ruined. Again, this was the stupidest plan that Daisuke had ever had.

He only stared at Daisuke for another minute or so, being hopeful that this was just a joke that his buddy was playing on him and not anything that Daisuke actually thought would work, before he just gave in and prepared his brain to hear the moronic explanation once more. "And can you tell me again how this is going to work?"

Daisuke was incredulous as he waved his arms around wildly, motioning to all the items sitting with him in the pool. "The electricity combined with the clocks and all the feudal stuff will create a rift in the space time continuum that will let us travel all the way back to the feudal era!"

Staring at the cords in his hands once more, Takeru wondered if maybe killing Daisuke would actually benefit the world after all. Of course he wouldn't do it since Daisuke was one of his best friends when it came right down to it, but it was moments like this that made him kind of want to push the guy in front of a moving train. Part of him admired Daisuke's dedication to traveling all the way back to the feudal era so that they would have all the information that they needed to complete the history project that the two of them ended up being partnered up for, but the other part wished that he had ended up with Hikari for a partner instead.

He slowly brought the two cords together, before Takeru quickly chastised himself and let his hands drop to his sides. "You know, I think that just doing the project would be easier and take a lot less time than having me accidentally murder you."

"Time is the name of the game," Daisuke quickly retorted, annoyed that Takeru had yet to follow his instructions. Takeru wouldn't be doing much since Daisuke was the one who had thought up the plan and had set everything up, but he wanted to share the glory with at least one friend, and since Ken had been blowing guy time off to hang out with Miyako instead lately, Takeru was going to be that friend.

Rolling his eyes, Takeru let the extension cords drop since he didn't want to be the one responsible for Daisuke becoming yet another victim of natural selection. "Exactly, and that's why we should just clean up, get some food, and get to work."

Daisuke frowned as he crossed his arms, now knowing that Takeru for sure wasn't going to help him out with his amazing plan. After a moment though Daisuke just let his shoulders slump and stood up as he walked out of the kiddie pool, figuring that if Takeru didn't want to help him out this badly that maybe it was best to just give up the whole idea entirely.

"Since you're the one who just wanted to 'study' and 'get to work'," Daisuke made air quotes with his fingers at those two words that made him sick to his stomach, "then you're the one who has to clean everything up and pay for the food while I get changed out of my swimsuit."

Takeru laughed in relief, glad to see that Daisuke was actually talking with some sense for once. "As long as you agree not to throw yourself out a window when it comes time to study for our math exam next week, then sure I'll do whatever you say." Takeru continued laughing as he began to cleanup the mess that was made for the rather stupid experiment while Daisuke stomped off to the bathroom to change.

It was a shame really, because Takeru had just set the science of time travel back another seventy-seven years, and robbed Daisuke of the Nobel Prize in Physics that he was going to win for his discovery.

* * *

For those who don't know, a Nobel Laureate is just a fancy name for a person who has won a Nobel Prize.


End file.
